You Don't Love Me
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Hermione's long time lover speaks the words 'I love you.' Hermione's reaction is not expected and Narcissa sets out to prove her love.


**Disclaimer: JKR Queen of all things Harry Potter is the owner of these characters. **

**AN: i worked forever on this and im hopeful that you will enjoy it.**

"I love you." It was a simple quiet statement spoken into the blackness of the room from one lover to another. It was the first time that Narcissa Malfoy had said the words out loud to Hermione and while she had no expectations as to how it would be accepted she did not expect Hermione's analytical reply.

With a sigh Hermione replied, "You don't love me. You merely love the idea of me."

Narcissa turned her head towards the left. She couldn't see anything but felt as her lover sat up on the edge of the bed. "Hermione that doesn't even make sense. How could I possibly love the idea of you?"

"I only mean that you love the idea of loving me because you find that it eases your conscience. You feel guilty about sleeping with me because you are married and because of my blood status. So you tell yourself that you love me so that what you are doing is justified." Hermione's words were matter of fact and unwavering. Narcissa was surprised with the lack of emotion that flowed through them and wonder what in Merlin's name could possibly cause the vibrant usually emotionally vocal girl to speak with such disdain.

With a quick swish of her wand, Narcissa lit the candles that littered the room. Hermione was standing in front of the bed wearing her tiny teal scallop lace knickers and trying to fasten the matching bra but her anger was making her fingertips jerking and uncoordinated. Narcissa smiled silently recalling purchasing that particular set for Hermione at a high end muggle lingerie shop in Paris while she was on a trip with Lucius. She had not given Hermione anything in the three years that they had been involved and in all honesty had never really felt the urge to but while out for a walk she came upon the shop and decided to go in. As soon as she saw the lacy knickers with the seductive peep hole and bow at the top of the derriere her stomach filled with heat and she knew that she had to see her beautiful Gryffindor in them. She was surprisingly visual in her desire, Lucius often laughed at how much like a man she was in that aspect of her life.

Feeling more than just a little annoyed she sat up in the bed and began to address Hermione's recent spout of idiocy, "I feel absolutely no need to justify my actions to you or anyone else for that matter. My marriage is of no concern to me because just as I have you, Lucius has his mistresses. Lucius and I did not marry for love as you well know so there would be no reason for that to even cross my mind as a concern. As long as we are both discreet about who we do and do not share our bed with then we are guilt free. Further more, as for your blood status Hermione, you know as well as I that that particular part of you has not concerned me since you were 14 years old. So tell me darling girl why are you so opposed to the fact that I might actually love you?"

Hermione turned to look at her lover; Narcissa was now sitting up on the bed, her blue eyes staring at her in a mix of anger and lust. She had one bare leg hanging off the side of the bed her toes barely touching the carpet and she was holding a hunter green sheet up to her chest waiting for Hermione to reply. "People don't fall in love with me. I'm not opposed to you loving me but I am smart enough to know that someone like you does not and will never fall in love with someone like me."

"Obviously darling your theory is flawed considering that I just told you that I am in fact in love with you."

Hermione sighed loudly while pulling up her jeans, "I don't want to have this conversation Narcissa. Just leave it alone. I feel absolutely no urge to hear you tell me that you love me. What we have right now is perfectly fine without you muddying the water's with false confessions of love and adoration."

As she reached for her shirt Narcissa grabbed her wrist, spun her around, and forced her up against the dressing table. Hermione's dark eyes were wide and confused as Narcissa restrained both of her hands behind her back causing the young witch to arch uncomfortably into her and then leaned forward so that her mouth was just a breath away from Hermione's ear. "I do not, nor have I ever made false confessions of love or adoration. At this very moment Hermione you are trying my patience but in an act of kindness I am going to prove to you just how much I love you."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat; Narcissa's teeth embedded themselves in her earlobe. "After I'm through with you there will be no doubt in your pretty little head as to how much I love you!"

It didn't take much for Narcissa to over power Hermione, in all actuality all it took to force compliance and submission from Hermione was a simple look from Narcissa. Not that Hermione minded, she quite enjoyed being the older witches lover.

Narcissa pressed her knee between Hermione's thighs while winding her hand into her mass of curly dark hair and pulling her head back so that the young girl arched her bra clad chest out towards Narcissa. She pushed her knee up hard causing Hermione's feet to lift off the floor and her arse to land on the dressing table behind her.

The 25 year old girl in front of her was prefect for her; her dark frizzy curls always seemed charged with unreleased magic, full lips which were always between Hermione's teeth in worry or concentration, and eyes that were so full of emotion that the witch could betray everything that she was feeling without even speaking. To Narcissa she was an angel; not that she would ever tell the girl that.

"I hate jeans Hermione. I especially hate _**you**_ wearing jeans," Narcissa whispered close to Hermione's ear. Hermione shuddered as Narcissa drug a long fingernail up the middle seam of her jeans and popped the tiny silver button open.

Narcissa stepped back a touch and stood quietly in front of the trembling witch. She chuckled softly as an idea came to her mind. Hermione slowly opened her eyes at the quiet laugh only to see a pair of sewing shears appear in her lover's outstretched palm.

"Narcissa what the..."

"Quiet! I did not tell you to speak Hermione." Narcissa watched taciturnly as Hermione pressed her lips together in anger and possibly fear. "You are worried about the shears I gather?" Hermione nodded. "No worries darling I have no desire to hurt you." As she spoke the last word Narcissa slipped the open shears into the side of Hermione's jeans and cut the fabric from waist to ankle then quickly moved to her left ankle and began to cut up the fabric.

As cold steel slid up Hermione's thigh her breathing grew ragged. With each snip of the shears Narcissa's body came closer to hers until finally the shears snapped the thick fabric at her hip and the older witch's chest pressed into her own. Two hearts pounded forcibly against each other while elegant hands pulled the tattered jeans out from under the quivering girls arse.

Bright blue eyes fixed onto earthy brown as fingertips trailed up creamy thighs before settling atop a tiny perfect waist. A quiet breath passed between them before Narcissa finally brought her lips to press against Hermione's in an almost chaste fashion.

Almost...until Narcissa's perfect pearly teeth nipped Hermione's full bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Hermione couldn't hold back the moan or the ragged in take of breath as Narcissa used her talented teeth and tongue to turn her into a limp nearly boneless heap.

Pulling back to draw a quick breath a silent question was posed with her eyes to which Hermione vocally replied, "It's just a kiss Narcissa. Nothing more."

A strangled growl came from the older witch. Hermione didn't have time to register much as her body was suddenly propelled from the dressing table back onto the bed that she had been in only a short while before. Narcissa's wand less wordless magic was always prevalent when she was angry and from the force in which Hermione had been flung from the dresser she gathered that Narcissa was in a fiery rage.

She looked spectacular; her long blonde hair in a state of disarray and her soft usually light complexion stained pink in her fury. With her eyes trained on Hermione and Hermione alone Narcissa walked towards the bed purposefully, watching how Hermione's legs trembled with want and need. She lay there in the delicate bra and lacy panties, waiting for her lover's soft fingers to unleash their wrath. Reaching the bed she hovered over Hermione letting her hair fall forward to tickle the younger witches skin, knowing that sometimes the most mundane of touches could be exciting. With only a flicker of something in Narcissa's eye Hermione was free from the now seemingly tight bondage of her bra. Hermione's breath caught as she watched as Narcissa's lips drew closer. Closer to what she didn't know. At first it seemed as if she would indulge in another kiss but Hermione had made a mockery of the last kiss and she knew that Narcissa was not one to repeat unwanted actions. Not that a kiss was unwanted, it just did not prove love in Hermione's eyes.

Her hand graced Hermione's swollen nipple. Narcissa's palm was like fire against Hermione's cool skin, she could not keep herself from arching into the hand and really she didn't try very hard not to. There would be no point in denying that she desired Narcissa. Hermione had never desired anyone the way she desired that witch. She had been a willing partner in this so called relationship for an entirely too obscene amount of time, to start trying to pretend otherwise now would result in her looking like an idiot. Hermione watched as Narcissa moved to envelop the nipple with her mouth and before she could even reach her destination Hermione's eyes started to drift closed.

Hermione felt a sharp sting her left outer thigh. "Eyes open Hermione," came a quiet admonishment. "I do not wish to have to provide you this proof again."

Hermione's dark eyes opened then narrowed slightly as the witch above her chuckled. "I fail to see the humor...Ohhhh my!" Before she could finish Narcissa's moist tongue flicked the puckered nipple successfully shutting her up. Hermione watched in absolute silence as her lover trailed hot opened mouth kisses across each breast. She lingered only when she felt the urge to hear Hermione whimper and whimper she did. Narcissa showered the girls upper body with loving strokes and gentle sucks. She did not rush. Her patience had been tested before and she wouldn't allow it to happen again. It wasn't until Hermione body was racked with quiet sobs that she allowed herself to move lower.

Red tipped fingers traced her glistening sex lightly beneath the lacy knickers. It more of a tickle than it was the full on pressure that Hermione needed, Narcissa of course knew this and continued to use the light torturous movement until Hermione finally cried out in desperation.

"Please!"

Hermione sank her teeth into her lower only allowing a tiny puff of air to escape as Narcissa slowly removed the delicate fabric with her teeth. Hermione watched in awe as the woman that she had spent all of her adult life with perform what she would consider a demeaning task. No, technically she would only consider it demeaning if someone other than Narcissa was doing it or even in turn asked her to do it. But she saw nothing but passion in the sapphire eyes that were locked onto her face. Those same eyes had watched her intently for years. Those perfect eyes had seen her body through the loss of her parents, the trails of war, the darkness of death, they had watched in awe as Hermione gave her virginity to the older witch. They had watched her for more of her life than they hadn't. They had done so because they wanted to. No one had ever forced her. No one would ever have to force her. Was this love?

Narcissa's hair was soon tangled in Hermione's fingers, she tugged gently as Narcissa's tongue swept across her already quaking bud. Slowly, she licked small circles around Hermione's clit bringing forth a cry of delight. Hermione felt her finger slip inside and she gasped once more. Noticing Hermione's growing excitement, she slipped another inside and began to swirl them around. Her breathing was suddenly labored. Her back arched dramatically in ecstasy.

Hermione's grip slackened in the soft damp hair of her lover. She fell back onto the bed as quiet tears streamed down her face. She knew now. She knew without a doubt that the witch slowly rising to lay beside her was not lying about love. She had probably never lied to her about anything in their relationship. Such as it was.

"I love you." It was a simple quiet statement spoken into the blackness of the room from one lover to another.

"I know you do darling," came Narcissa's quiet reply.


End file.
